


Thank you, Stranger

by NikiMouse221



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Destiel Fluff, Drunk Phil, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Mash-up, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Sam Ships It, Season/Series 11 Spoilers, Shipper Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikiMouse221/pseuds/NikiMouse221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean says he loves Cas, only to save him, and regrets it.<br/>Phil on the other hand, doesn't tell Dan he loves him, and regrets it.<br/>They both are sure they've lost  their best friend, but help each other realize they really didn't, when they meet at a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Is it weird? Yep a bit. More so after Dan and Phil talked about SPN in their resent gaming videos. But anyway, I really love both Dan and Phil and SPN, and I thought it might be nice to crossover them ^^

They saved Cas.  
It took them longer than either of them expected.  
It already was mid-October when Sam and Dean laid Cas' unconscious body on a bed in the bunker.  
Amara was defeated, Lucifer was locked up in the cage again, Cas was safe. Finally, Cas was alive and _safe,_ he was _home_.  
Dean left the room as soon as Cas' head touched the pillow, he didn't look at Sam on his way out, he knew  Sam looked at him, he didn't freaking stop ever since Dean let those 3 little words leave his mouth.

 _Cas... No, Lucifer held the collar of his shirt, his fist lifted, ready to strike a final punch on Dean's already bit up face, "any last words, Winchester?" he smiled._  
 _"Cas, buddy, please listen to me." talking was painful, but Dean didn't care, he had to get his friend back._  
 _"Cas, please. I need you" Lucifer seemed to have lowered his hand a little. 'I need you' worked with Naomi but it just wasn't enough this time. So Dean said the only thing that came to his mind._  
 _"Castiel", he paused for a second, once he says it, there's no turning back-_  
" **I love you"**  
  
Dean walked into the kitchen and started to look for alcohol, he pleaded numbness, he wanted to shut himself down, but unfortunately, he found nothing. He assumed Sam had cleaned out the alcohol so Dean couldn't do anything stupid, or maybe Dean just drank it all and was yet to fill up the supply.  
"Dean, are you ok?" Sam was leaning on the doorframe, not wanting to invade Dean's personal space.  
" 'm fine" his voice was sore, he just then realized that he hadn't said a word since the 3.  
"Cas is going to wake up soon, I figured you'd want to be there when he does. I'm sure he'd like that." Sam's tone was encouraging, Dean could sense a smile in his voice.  
Dean couldn't bring himself to look at Sammy's face, he knew what expression was on it, he wore the same expression on his face ever since Cas expelled Lucifer and fell into Dean's arms, mumbling a silent _"I love you too"_  
  
Dean grabbed his coat from the back of the chair and headed towards the door. He didn't want to see Cas when he woke up, he wasn't even sure if he could ever look Cas in the eye again. He wanted to drink himself to a half conscious state and then spend the night in the Impala.  
"I'm going to a bar. Don't wait up for me." he said and closed the door behind him.

The drive was quite, calm, a nice refreshment from the ride back to the bunker.

 _Dean sat in the back sit with Cas' head on his knees. Sam thought it would be best for Dean to be near Cas, in case he woke up, Sam wanted Dean to be the first thing he sees. Moreover, Sam thought Dean'd like to be near the person he **loves**_. _Sammy was so supportive, and it made Dean feel even worse about what he'd said._  
_When Dean said what he said the only thing he could think about was saving Cas, he didn't consider the consequences, he didn't think Cas would say it back with so much truth in his eyes._  
_He was certain Cas meant it, but he wasn't sure he did._

Dean walked into the bar and sat on a bar stool next to a raven haired guy.  
The guy was wearing a teal button-up shirt and was holding a half empty glass of some sort of fruit cocktail, he wasn't someone you'd expect to see in a bar in the middle of nowhere at 2:27AM.  
The guy looked just as depressed and confused as Dean.  
He doesn't know if it was the 4 glasses of liquor he drank in a span of 5 minutes, or the fact he just had to talk to someone, but something made Dean turn to the stranger and ask him why he looked so down.  
The man lifted his amazingly blue eyes and looked at Dean, making sure he was talking to him. "Oh it's nothing really.." his voice was surprisingly deep, and he spoke with a somewhat northern -British accent.  
"It's just that I had a fight with the... with.. I had a fight with my best friend" . Dean felt sorry for the  guy. "Do you want to talk about it buddy?" it was obviously the alcohol talking, but it was also Dean's desire to forget about his own problems for a second.  
the man shifted a little in his seat. "Well, I'm here on a long needed vacation with my best friend." he paused and took a sip from his drink. "We were on tour, non-stop, for the past year now and we really wanted a break. Yesterday, the 19th of October, was the 7th anniversary of our first meeting."  
He paused again, tears were starting to form in his eyes. "We were supposed to spend the evening together but he decided to go on a date. And-" he choked a little, as the tears were so close to falling from his eyes.  
  
_"Ohh look at you, so fancy! You do realize we're going to the cinema and not a ball, right?" Phil chuckled lightly at the sight of Dan in a suit. "I'm not going to the cinema, Phil. Not tonight"_  
_Phil was a little confused by his words. "Wha.. What do you mean? Tonight's the 19th, Dan, remember?" Dan looked at him with empty eyes._  
_"What difference does it make? Seven years and everything's the same." Phil was confused, why was Dan so angry. "What was supposed to change?" Phil asked carefully._  
_"Us." Dan looked at his best friend for a moment and then continued, "I'm 25, Phil. I think It's about time I found myself a love interest, I'm tired of being alone. Now if you'd excuse me, I have a lady waiting for me."  This whole conversation was so unexpected. "But.. why now? Why today?" Phil stood up and tried approaching Dan, he backed away from him. "I'm tired of waiting. And the fact that your plans for tonight were cinema, assures me that I shouldn't have waited this long at all."_  
_Phil had never been so confused in his life. "Waiting for what? What are you talking about!?"_  
_"Waiting for **you** , Phil" he said and closed the door behind him._

"I never knew he loved me, and now it's too late" the tears were now full-on streaming down the guy's face. Dean put his hand on his back and rubbed it a little, "hey, hey, listen.... buddy..."-"Phil"  
"listen, Phil, everything is going to be ok, it's just a date, you'll tell him that you love him too tomorrow, and I'm sure everything will be just fine." Phil rubbed his eyes and turned to Dean. Phil was drunk, Dean could tell he doesn't drink often, and he was a sad drunk, Dean's least favorite. But it was Dean who started the conversation, and it sure did take his mind off of Cas, well, at least until the boy started talking about being in-love with his best friend.  
"How do you know that?" Phil asked his voice still a bit shaky.  
Dean sighed, "I, too, almost lost my best friend, only in my case he almost died. He's fine now, tho... but in the chaos, I... I told him I loved him, and I'm not sure I meant it."

Phil smiled softly at Dean. Something in his big, blue, comforting eyes reminded Dean of Cas. He felt an ache in his chest at that thought. "If you're not sure you love him, why did you tell him that?" Dean thought for a moment. "It was the only way to save him. I know it sounds insane, but it's true. And I know there's something more than just friendship between us but... I don't know. It's all so confusing, I've never felt that way towards a guy, before." Phil's smile became softer. "It's fine, mate"-"Dean"-"It's absolutely normal, Dean. Do you know if he... You know, might return your feelings?" Dean looked at the empty glasses on the table "I know he does. I've known for a while now, that's why I knew  'confessing' would work." Phil took another sip of the red liquid and flinched a little "well then, maybe you should tell me how you feel about him? Maybe it'll help you make up your mind?" for some reason Dean felt really comfortable talking to this stranger, he rubbed the back of his neck and closed his eyes. He thought of every moment Cas and him shared, of every time Cas had saved him. "He Saved me from hell, literally" Phil chuckled at the unfamiliar pronunciation of the word. "He helps me whenever I need him, he always comes when I call." Dean sighed "I know I feel something towards him, but I can't settle down, I just can't, my job won't allow me." Dean thought of Jessey and Cesar, he wished he could retire like they did. Retire and raise horses with Cas, have a normal life for him, for Sammy, for _Cas_. "I don't want this life for him. He can't stay with me, it'll ruin him even more. He betrayed his family, abandoned his home. I can't let him sacrifice more for me. I don't deserve him." Dean downed the 7th glass of whisky. "Don't say that, Dean. I'm sure you're a great guy. And if he loves you, and he's willing to give all of this up for you, I'm sure he'll be fine with whatever lifestyle you have. And I assume you'd do the same for him." Phil was right. Dean would do all of this and more for Cas. he looked up at the nice stranger in front of him "how did you realize you loved him?" he asked. Phil seemed so sure of his feelings, Dean needed his help. Phil thought for a moment then took another swig of his beverage "I guess I've always known, ever since we first started talking. We met on the Internet, you see." Phil assumed the man was too old to know what a 'Youtuber' was, so he was trying to keep it simple, "he saw my videos and liked them, we started talking and then met and instantly became best friends. We became flat mates when Dan began Uni, and we've lived together ever since. I've realized I loved him a long time ago, I just wasn't sure if he felt the same and was too afraid I might ruin our friendship, so I didn't say anything." Dean looked at him and waited for him to continue, "but how did you _understand_ that you _love_  him?" he asked when Phil didn't continue. "I don't know. I guess I understood that friend don't usually stare at each other for so long, that friends don't usually wait for their friend to wake up to eat breakfast, our fans helped as well, they see it as their mission to make a gif of every time I look at Dan with what they like to call, 'heart  eyes'" Dean took a moment to process the information.  
He drank the 8th shot and brought his green eyes up to look at Phil.  
"I think I love him, Phil."

 

           

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

  
         

  
  
"Are you sure you could drive? You drank a lot of alcohol now" Dean offered Phil to take him back to his hotel as it was very late and Phil was very drunk, and it was the least he could do for the nice stranger who helped him so very much. "I'm fine, trust me, I've driven in worse conditions" Phil wanted to protest but it was pointless, it was the only way he could get back to the hotel. He'd walked to the bar, it took him 2 or 3 hours to get there, and he couldn't walk this far in his intoxicated state. It was very nice of Dean to offer him a lift, but he was still a bit worried about driving with a drunk stranger.  
Dean didn't feel drunk at all. He drank 9 glasses of whisky but it didn't affect him whatsoever, he was disappointed as he didn't get the numbness he needed so much, but also glad, as he really wanted to help his new-found pal.   
Dean led him to a black, old-looking car. "You have a nice car" Phil looked at Dean who was looking at his car, smiling. "She's more than nice, for most of my life Baby was the only home I had" he stroked the hood lovingly.    
They got into the car and Phil had a really hard time keeping his eyes open, Dean told him he could rest for a bit as he knew where his hotel was, so he laid his head against the window. His thoughts wandered to Dan. What will he tell him? Will he just approach him and tell him he loves him? Maybe he should just kiss him? But what if the date went well? What if Dan went to her place? What if he'll leave him? Phil began to panic, but he couldn't have another mental breakdown in front of Dean, the poor guy had his own problems. Phil reminded himself to breath, He reminded himself that he knows Dan for 7 years and no matter what, he'll always listen, everything will be ok.  
Dean looked at the guy sitting next to him, he was clearly much younger than him.  
 Phil's head was resting on the window and Dean smiled at the sight. He reminded Dean of Sammy a little, his behavior, warm smile, and the way he listened to him and sincerely tried to help.  
Dean was sure Sammy and Phil would really get along.  
Dean also knew for sure that Dan was a lucky guy.

They arrived at the hotel and as Phil was about to step out of the car, he froze. "What's up buddy?" Dean asked. Phil was staring at something, his mouth slightly open, Dean followed his gaze and saw Phil was looking at a handsome, brown haired, young man who was sitting on a couch in the lobby, his eyes closed and his phone on his chest. Phil quickly reached to his back pocket and took his phone out. 29 missed calls from Dan and 91 text massages.  
"Are you ok, Phil?" Dean put a hand on Phil's shoulder, he nodded slowly.  
"I can't believe he waited for me to come back, I was sure he won't even notice I wasn't there." Dean was surprised when Phil smiled and hugged him, but he hugged him back, happy for him. "Thank you." Phil whispered and got out of the car.  
Dean watched as he walked into the lobby and woke Dan up. Dan then got up and hugged Phil tightly, burring  his face in Phil's shoulder.  
Dean smiled at Phil when he turned around and waved at him. Dean could see he was mouthing ' _good luck'_ so he whispered a 'thank you' and waved back.


	2. The Destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the Destiel Chapter. Dean goes back to the banker to tell Cas how he really feels.

 The drive back to the bunker was tense. Dean didn't pay attention to the road whatsoever. His mind was at home, his mind was with _Cas_.  
He tried not to imagine Cas waking up, expecting to see him next to his bed, and then realizing Dean wasn't there. How could he have done this to him? What was he thinking?  
Dean wondered what Sam had told Cas when he woke up, how did explain Dean's absents?  
He took his phone out of the glove compartment. 5 missed calls from Sam, all of them from more than 2 hours ago, so clearly it was nothing urgent. There was no point in calling him now, Dean was almost at the bunker.  
He wondered if Cas had already woken up, if he wanted to see him and asked Sammy where he was, he wondered if Sammy told Cas he lied about loving him, that he didn't really mean it. He wondered if Cas was sad, if he would want to see him now, if he was regretting expelling Lucifer.

  
He opened the heavy door quietly, Sam was sitting by the table, reading a book. He looked up as he heard the door open and smiled at Dean. "Is everything ok, Dean?" he closed the book and turned his full attention to Dean, yep, Phil and him would be great friends if they knew each other.  
"How's Cas?" it was the only thing that mattered. Sam looked at his hands and sighed. "He's still very weak, but he'll live" the answer didn't satisfy Dean, he put his hands on the table and shifted a bit of his weight on them, "I mean, did he wake up?" Sam was still looking at his hands, "yes."  
"Did he ask where I was?"  
"He did"  
"So.. What'd you tell him?" Dean didn't take his eyes off of Sammy, "I told him you left to go to a bar" Dean's heart started beating faster, he could imagine how painful it must have been for Cas to hear that Dean chose a stinky bar over him. "Was he sad?"  
"Very much so. He didn't believe me at first and tried calling you, but when you didn't come he gave up and fell asleep again." Dean felt like someone put a blade through his chest.  
"He woke up a few more times. I gave his some food and water, but he didn't care for it, he only wanted _you_ ".  
Sam finally looked at Dean, he looked so disappointed in him.  
"Dean, if you don't really love him, you shouldn't have said that. You could've just told him he means a lot to you, to us, it would've been enough. Lying to him about something like that, after all he had been through, it's just cruel." Dean knew it wouldn't have been enough. But Sammy was right, lying to Cas about something like that was a horrible thing to do, but it wasn't lying anymore.  "I... I didn't lie to him, not really" now it was Dean's turn to look away from his brother. "I thought I did, but a nice stranger in the bar helped me understand, that the only person I was lying to, was myself." He looked at Sam to find him wearing an expression he had never seen before, there was a hint of a smile, eyes wide with surprise with a dash of hope, and a whole lot of acceptance. There were a couple minutes of silence before Dean spoke again, "shou... Should I go see.. him, then?" he asked. Sam nodded, the same expression on his face, but the smile was a bit wider.

 

The door to Cas' room was slightly open. Dean poked his head through the crack and saw Cas peacefully sleeping on his back. He opened the door a little more and walked in, trying to stay as quiet as he possibly could. He sat on the chair next to Cas' bed and looked at him. He looked so calm, it made Dean feel a warm feeling in his chest. Dean thought of every great thing Cas has ever done. He's so brave, and kind, and simply... amazing. Dean was so deep in his thoughts he almost didn't notice it when Cas' eyelids began to move and he opened his eyes slowly. He brought his beautiful blue eyes up to meet Dean's.  
  
"Dean...?" he said in disbelief. The broken sound of Cas' voice made something in Dean's chest break. "Hey buddy, how are you?" Dean smiled. Cas brought a hand to Dean's face and placed it on his cheek, as if checking if it was really him in front of him, and not some kind of an hallucination.  
"Dean..." he said again, his body visibly relaxing. "You came back" Cas' voice cracked a little, and so did Dean's heart. "Of course, buddy. I went to a bar, I always go to bars. I wasn't going to leave you." Dean tried to keep the smile on his face but it was getting harder with every word. "How are you, Cas? How do you feel?" Cas didn't take his eyes off of him, trying to take in every detail as if Dean was going to disappeared at any moment. "I'm weak, but I'll be fine."  
Dean looked at his wounds and wondered if Cas still had any grace left in him.  
"Cas.. so.. About what happened at the final battle"-" It's ok Dean, I get it. You wanted me to expel Lucifer and said you loved me for the sheer purpose of me doing so, it's ok. I'm not mad." Cas stopped looking at Dean's face halfway through the sentence, it was far too painful   
"No, Cas you don't understa-"   
"I understand perfectly, Dean. I shouldn't have said what I said. I've made you uncomfortable I'm sorry."-"Cas please let me exp-"  
"I said it's fine, Dea-" Cas was cut off  by Dean's lips pressed to his. It took Cas a moment to assess the situation before he kissed Dean back, hungrily.

Dean was the first to pull away, and Cas leaned forward as much as he could, trying to make the kiss linger as long as possible. Dean pressed their foreheads together, eyes closed. "I love you, angel" he whispered. Cas inhaled sharply, he pushed Dean back a little so he could look at his face. Cas' eyes were shiny with tears, his head was tilted to the side in the most adorable way possible, he looked at Dean with a confused frown. "Do you really mean it?" he asked, voice so tender Dean almost didn't hear him. "Yes, Cas. I really mean it." it pained him that Cas didn't believe him anymore, but it was his fault.  
  
Dean stood up and walked to the empty side of Cas' bed and slid under the covers. He put his hand on Cas' waist and turned his body to face him, and then tugged him closer so that their bodies were pressed together and Cas' face was buried in Dean shoulder. They fit so perfectly together it made Dean wonder how come they've never cuddled before. "I love you too, Dean" Cas said, his voice calm and sleepy. It wasn't long before Cas fell asleep again, a soft smile on his lips. Dean stayed awake for another hour or so, taking in everything- Cas' scent, Cas' warmth against him, Cas' soft lips pressed to his neck. He was happy.  
Both him and Cas, were finally happy.

And so was Sam when he saw the two of them sleeping peacefully in each-other's arms.  
And both of the Winchester brothers thought the same thought before they fell asleep-

**_"Thank you, stranger."_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter will be the Phan one :>>


	3. The Phan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil have to face the elePhant in the room   
> (I'm sorry ._.)

Phil looked at Dean's car as it pulled out of the hotel's driveway and then turned his attention back to Dan, who was carefully studying his face.   
"Where were you? Who is it? Why do you smell like alcohol‽" Dan dropped all the questions at once, Phil's intoxicated mind was in no shape to discuss everything right there in the lobby, so he suggested for them to go to their room and talk there.

 

"So... how was your date?" Phil asked as they entered the room. Dan shrugged his shoulders,   
"nahh.. nothing special, we went to a restaurant, drank some wine and talked for a bit. Then she drove home and I walked back here." Phil was folding his jacket and pretending to be busy, Dan was leaning against the closet, hands in his pockets.  
"Where did you two meet?" Phil pretended to be interested, trying to ignore the elephant in the room.   
"In the lobby, she works as a maid in the hotel. She hit on me, I thought she was nice, turns out she's as dull as a brick wal- wait a second! Are you really interested or are you just trying to avoid my questions‽" Phil froze mid action, "Who was he? Where were you?" Dan continued before Phil had the chance to reply   
"I was in a bar. And he's just a nice stranger I met there, he was nice enough to give me some helpful advice and then offered me a lift here." Dan looked almost pissed.   
"How did you meet? Did he buy you a drink or something?"   
"No... He just sortta, set next to me and started talking"   
"So, I see you're into the straight forward type."   
"Dan, what are you talking about?" Phil was genuinely confused at this point, what was Dan going on about? It almost seemed as if he was jealous of Dean.    
"Well you asked me about my date, why can't I ask you about yours?" Did he really think Phil and Dean were on a date? why would he think so?  
"It wasn't a date. All we did was talk about Dean's best friend who he's in l-"-"Oh! Dean! So this is the magical name of the wizard who managed to make you interested in men."  
Phil stood there and stared at the raging Dan. Dan was so angry! It looked like Dan didn't hear anything but the name. The whole situation was absurd, Phil wasn't sure if everything was really happening or if it was only a product of his drunken mind.   
  
"What does my sexuality has to do with all of this‽" Dan turned to face Phil and looked him in the eye.   
"Because, For the past seven years you've been completely oblivious of the fact that each and every day I felt more and more attracted to you, while you were ignoring my feelings completely and never even bothered to try to think about me in that way. Each and every day I woke up hoping, 'maybe today would be the day'. "  Dan looked at Phil, waiting for him to say something. When he didn't Dan continued, "I assumed there were two possibilities as to why it was like this- either you're not attracted to men, or you're not attracted to me. I convinced myself it was the first option as the second one was too painful."  
Phil took a step closer to Dan. "Why didn't you just ask?"   
Dan looked at him, pain visible in his eyes. "Never had the chance... Didn't want to ruin our friendship... Was too afraid of the answer... I could give you a million reasons right now. But it doesn't matter now.. you have.. _Dean_ " Dan said the name with such disgust in his voice.  
Phil took another step towards Dan, who was looking at his hands. Phil had to do something, and it was the only thing his hammered mind could come up with.

 

 "Does the idea of me dating someone makes you jealous?" Dan nodded slowly.   
"The idea of me standing close to someone?" He stepped even closer,  
"The thought of me admiring their features," he looked at Dan's beautiful face, his slightly curly hair, everything 'Dan', everything was beautiful and so familiar.  
"And what if I took their hand?.." Dan closed his eyes, as if the thought caused him pain. Phil took Dan's hand in his and intertwined their fingers, Dan finally looked up.   
"...And then kissed them" Dan looked at Phil with eyes full of hope.  
Phil leaned in and closed the distance between them.   
As their lips touched for the first time, everything felt whole. Dan smiled against Phil's lips and Phil returned a smile.

 

Dan was the first to pull away, "You taste like a liquor store." he chuckled. Phil took it as he cue to go brush his teeth.   
When he came out of the bathroom he saw that Dan had rearranged their room.   
The two, once separate beds, were pushed together to form one big bed. Dan was already on it, and it seemed like he had already fell asleep.   
Phil climbed in next to Dan, He was so tired and drunk, both with excitement and alcohol, he fell asleep the minuet his head touched the pillow and his hand, Dan's waist.

 

The first thing Phil felt the next morning was Dan's warm lips on his. "Good morning, Sunshine" He smiled at him. Phil couldn't remember a time when Dan's smile was brighter. "Good morning, love" Dan flinched at the cheesy nickname but planted kiss on Phil's cheek and laid his head on his chest. Phil rejoiced in the warm and soothing feeling of Dan's body against his.  
And before he drifted off again, a small thought popped into his head-

**_"Thank you, stranger."_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so.. this is it ^^ kudos are very much appreciated ♥  
> I think I'll do more fics like this on in the future, let me know if you liked the idea in the comments ^^

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has 3 chapters, one as an introduction, one about Destiel and one about Phan ^.^


End file.
